No Title Yet (Part 1 - Callies Enlightenment)
by John T
Summary: Trouble Brews and feelings are tested as Callie Askes "Chance" to the introduction of a new Cemical known as Solar X at the Bio-Chemical plant when an unexpected guest arrives and spoils the evening. (Please Read and Review)


Part 1 - Callie's Enlightenment  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
The sun arose early Friday morning, brightening an already busy Megakat city, business were flipping "closed" signs over to "open." the lines outside fish shops were getting larger and larger. Smoke and steam started to pour out of the smoke stacks of "Megakat Steel plant." Just a usual Friday morning was about to start in Megakat city, Just the usual Friday to begin the weekend.  
  
The radio clicked on as the time flashed to 9:00am. It was Matty in the morning giving his usual talk radio show. Jake Clawson slowly opened his eyes as he lye in bed, awaken by Mattys raspy voice.  
  
"Good morning Megakat City boy do I have a deal for you!!" Matty yelled over the radio waves.  
  
"what is it this time Matty, a new car" Jake said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyone like Pizza? Matty started "Well for today only, anyone who orders a extra large Tuna pizza and a gallon of milk from 'Megakat Pizza' will get it half off, that's right, half off!! but only till 10:00 tonight. So if your one of those kats who like to have a hot pizza on a Friday night, go on down to 'Megakat Pizza'"  
  
"hmm.. that does sound kinda good" Jake said hopping out of bed.  
  
Jake walked over and opened his door and walked down the hall, he went over to a door with a poster of a model she-kat in a two piece bathing suit lying on a beach, he knocked on it.  
  
"Chance wake up, its time to open up the shop." Jake said yawning half way through his sentence. "and its your turn to make breakfast." he said looking at a calendar.  
  
Chance Furlong lay in bed half dressed from the night before. His covers on the floor and his feet hung off to one side. It was warm in his room and his alarm was going off. He turned his head to look at his clock which said 9:02am.  
  
"Hey," he said to himself "This thing is supposed to wake me up at 8:00." Chance held it up to his face and looked at the time once more and threw the beeping clock against the wall smashing it to pieces "ah that's much better" he said.  
  
Chance got up and met Jake in the kitchen, who was pouring them coffee.  
  
"Its your turn to make breakfast buddy." Jake reminded as he handed Chance his coffee  
  
"I know, I know" Chance grumbled "Im making toast" he stated  
  
"Yeah alright" Jake answered smiling and shaking his head "While your on that mission Im going to go take a quick shower."  
  
Jake pat Chance on the back as he walked towards the bathroom. Chance sat at the table and flipped through the news paper looking for the comics page when he saw a picture that caught his eye, it was of the Megakat Bio- Chemical Plant.  
  
"Hey Jake!" he yelled to his buddy "listen to this," Chance read the article outloud "there's a new Solar X Chemical being introduced at the Bio- Chemical Plant tonight."  
  
"Yeah?" Jake Said appearing in the doorway.  
  
"yeah.. It says that when mixed with any metallic substance the Solar X splits into two sub-forms, Light and Heat" Chance said continuing the article.  
  
"Interesting" Jake said scanning the article over Chances shoulder. "Well im going to take my shower, tell me if there is anything else worth reading" Jake said walking into the bathroom and starting the shower.  
  
Chance sat at the table reading the rest of the paper and drinking his coffee. When the phone range, he answered it "hello"  
  
"Hello Chance." Callie said form the phone  
  
"Oh Hi Callie, How are you?" Chance asked perking up and in a playful voice  
  
"Im very busy and doing very well, How are you?" Callie answered politely  
  
"Im Great!" Chance stated  
  
"Is Jake there?" Callie asked  
  
"He is, but he's in the shower" Chance said looking at the shut bathroom door  
  
"He is?" Callie said smiling "Well Chance I was invited to the introducing of the Solar X Chemical at the Bio-Chemical Plant tonight and I need a date and I was calling to ask to see if.."  
  
"Id love to go with you Callie" Chance interrupted  
  
"You? well you see Chance I was going to ask.." Callie started but realized Chance would be hurt if she finished that sentence "I'll pick you up at 7:00" she said finally.  
  
"I'll see you then" he said excitedly  
  
"Goodbye" Callie said finishing the conversation.  
  
Jake got out of the shower and dressed, he walked to the kitchen, "Hey Chance, I was listening to the radio this morning and they have a good deal on Tuna Pizza, you want to do that for dinner tonight?" Jake asked.  
  
"Can't buddy, I got myself a date tonight." Chance said proudly  
  
"Chance Furlong got a date? how did that happen?" Jake said jokingly  
  
"Yep, Callie just called and invited me to go with her to the Solar X introducing tonight" Chance stated.  
  
Jake frowned "Callie? she asked you?"  
  
"Yep, I think she likes me" Chance said full of himself.  
  
"Oh.."Jake said disappointedly "where's my toast" he asked trying to sound not so sad  
  
"Im sorry buddy, Callie called and we started to talk and I forgot all about it" Chance apologized  
  
"Its alright buddy, I'll make my own toast" Jake said flashing him a fake smile.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
The day went on and business was slow, for half the day Chance made Jake watch his types of Scardy Kat episodes. The other half Chance bragged about his hot date he was going to have that night. "and maybe it will lead to more" Chance said every time he bragged.  
  
At about 6:00 o-clock Chance and Jake closed the shop with only three customers that day, and sat down to watch more of Chances videos.  
  
"Listen Chance" Jake began "I'm just going to go down to the hanger and polish the Turbokat or something"  
  
"Are you alright buddy, you've kinda down all day" Chance asked concerned  
  
"Yeah, Im fine" Jake lied  
  
"Well... I know your not, so when you feel like talking, I'll be here" Chance said  
  
"Thanks buddy, but that Turbokat needs to shine." Jake said changing the subject.  
  
Jake turned and started to walk towards the hanger "Hey Chance?" Jake stopped and said hesitantly as he turned back towards his buddy and stood in a awkward position  
  
"yeah Jake" answered Chance giving Jake his full attention  
  
"I..." Jake started but paused at the sight of Chances innocent face, Chance hasn't had a date in months, and if Jake were to tell him how he feels towards Callie, Chance would be torn apart and Cancel the date. Chance has been Jake's best buddy for a long time and Jake couldn't bare to see him hurt, and wouldn't bring himself to hurt him not for anything or anyone. "Tell Callie I said Hi" Jake finally said and left to the hanger.  
  
An hour went by and Jake busy buffing the jet, he could hear footsteps of Callie walk across the floor. and could hear Callie laugh and giggle at Chances stupid jokes. Then suddenly The door opened to the hanger.  
  
"Hey Jake? why don't you come on up and say hi? Callies been asking for you" Chance whispered down into the hanger. "C'mon buddy she-kat contact will do you some good. and she brought some milk to drink with her."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right up" Jake said giving in to his partners pleas  
  
He hopped off the top of the Turbokat and wiped the sweat off his brow with his red bandana, that he quickly shoved in his pocket. He walked up the stairs and readied himself before he opened the door.  
  
Jake went into the kitchen, where Chance and Callie were, and his breath was taken from him when he saw her, She was wearing a Dark red evening gown with matching heels, she had her hair professionally done and highlighted, her light make-up brought out every beautiful curve in her face he couldn't take his eyes off her. "Wow, Callie" he said stunned by her beauty.  
  
"Hey buddy, glad you joined us" Chance said handing him his glass.  
  
"Me too" Jake said still staring at the beautiful she-kat in his kitchen.  
  
"Anyways Callie, here's the punch line, He was human!!" Chance yelled finishing his joke.  
  
Callie and Chance both laughed hard at Chance's joke, but Jake was lost at the site of Callie.  
  
"What's wrong Jake? You love that joke" Chance asked seeing that his buddy wasn't laughing "...Jake?"  
  
"Could I have some more milk Chance" Callie asked pointing to the bottle in his hand.  
  
"sure" he answered and started to pour into the glass.  
  
"He was human" Callie mumbled causing Chance to crack up in laughter and spill milk on Callie's new Evening gown"  
  
"Oh Crud Im sorry Callie" Chance apologized "here let me get you a towel"  
  
"Here Callie" Jake said handing her his red bandana to wipe herself off  
  
"Thankyou Jake" she said wiping her dress  
  
She finished and looked at the bandana closely, thinking of where she's seen a red bandana before, and then extended her arm to give it back to Jake. He reached over to take it but grabbed her hand also and didn't let go, his eyes trailed up from the bandana to meet her eyes, already lost in his.  
  
"Do you know who else I know who has a red bandana?" Callie asked softly staring into Jake  
  
"Who?" Jake said even softer leaning closer into her  
  
"A kat known only.. as.. Raz.." Callie started  
  
"Callie we got to go" Chance interrupted killing the mood "We don't want to be late do we?"  
  
"No, no we don't" Callie looked away from Jake and released the Bandana "Goodbye Jake I hope we can talk later." Callie said leaving the home "Thanks for letting me use your bandana"  
  
"Bye Chance...Goodbye Callie" Jake called after them, he then looked down in depression "Goodbye" he said softly to himself. The door shut and Jake stood in the kitchen alone looking Down at his semi-soaked Bandana and thinking of what just had happened, and who she just left with, he stood there and tears began to form and run down his cheek.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
Chance and Callie walked arm and arm out to Callie's car. It was a full moon that night, and all the stars were easily seen by all of Megakat City.  
  
"Its getting kinda windy" Chance said noticing Callie slightly shiver.  
  
"yes, it is" She agreed  
  
Chance walked Callie to the passenger side of the car, opened the door for her and made a gesture with his hand inviting her to sit.  
  
"Thankyou Chance" Callie said smiling  
  
As soon as she was seated Chance shut the door and jogged to the other side of the car, he opened the door and got in himself.  
  
"you ready?" Chance asked winking at her  
  
"Yes I am, lets go" Callie Answered  
  
Chance started the car and backed out of the driveway, and headed towards the Megakat Bio-Chemical Plant. Off in the distance they saw two big spot lights cross the sky.  
  
"Those spot light are coming from the plant" Callie stated  
  
"Well at least we wont get lost." Joked Chance  
  
There was a few moments of silence in the car as both kats watched the lights.  
  
"So Chance...Is Jake still seeing Ann Gora?" Callie asked  
  
"No, she ended that a few weeks ago" Chance answered  
  
"Oh, that's to bad, why did she break up with him, did she say?" Callie continued to ask  
  
"Well... you see Callie, Ann...kinda fell in love with someone else." Chance said uncomfortably  
  
"Who?!?" Callie asked shocked  
  
Chance lowered his eyes to the steering wheel and his face reddened with embarrassment and guilt, Callie looked over at him and immediately knew who Ann fell for.  
  
"OH" a wide eyed Callie blurted out "I see...How did you find out" she said calmly  
  
"She told me, the day before she broke up with him, she said it wasn't fair to him to love the both of us" Chance explained  
  
"does Jake know?" Callie asked.  
  
"No, and its better he don't" Chance stated "I wouldn't want to hurt my buddy like that...besides, me and Ann?..it wouldn't work."  
  
"I guess not" Callie said lightly  
  
Chance pulled into a line of cars outside the plant, each passenger had to be checked for clearance, Chance pulled up for the guard to check off Callie.  
  
"Name?" the guard asked in a raspy voice  
  
"Callico Briggs" Callie leaned over telling her name to the guard.  
  
"Okay...thankyou Ms. Briggs" the guard said checking her name off the guest list "Please park in the 'A' section" he continued  
  
"Chance parked the car and escorted Callie inside, the Two door kats greeted then and took Chance's coat.  
  
"What do ya say we do a lap before we start to mingle?" Chance asked smiling offering his hand to her.  
  
She took his hand and he gripped it firmly, them suddenly Chance looked at her in away as if noticing her for the first time that night, he looked at her the way Jake did earlier that evening.  
  
"You know Callie" he started holding her paw "You're the prettiest kat here tonight."  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
  
  
At around 8:00 o-clock an old scientist walked up to the podium followed by two big Bio-Medical guards who were carrying a heavy plastic case, they set the case on a table next to the podium. Each guard then retrieved a gold key from their pocket and unlocked the case. The contents of the case glowed a bright red, the scientist put on a medical glove and reached into the case and pulled out a flask filled with the glowing substance, he held it staring at it for a moment, then brought it to the podium with him.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen" the scientist said to an already silent crowed who were gazing at the flask of glowing liquid. " My name is Dr. Tafft, I am a lead Scientist here at Megakat Bio-Chemical and discoverer of this" he said holding up the flask. "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you a soon to be valuable asset to Megakat City my Solar X."  
  
The crowed applauded at the introduction, Chance and Callie stood behind the press and photographers, who were taking numerous photos of the flask and the kat who held it. Half way through the moment of applause Chance yawned, obviously bored with the event.  
  
"Now watch this" Callie whispered to him  
  
Dr. Tafft took out an eye drop and filled it with the Solar X  
  
"Now" he said "The two sub-forms, heat and light of Solar X together are basically harmless. there are a few minor temporary side effects that should be treated by a medical doctor but nothing long term." He squeezed the eye drop putting Solar X on a plastic plate. "Like I said, together they are harmless, but when mixed with any metallic substance it separates the two sub-forms and amplify their purpose...Observe"  
  
Dr. Tafft took a silver coin from his pocket and gently set it into the Solar X, the Chemical began to divide one side became brighter and brighter and the other began giving off immense heat.  
  
"As you can see the elements that make up this Steele coin are causing a reaction in the Solar X, the lighting side gives off enough light to compare with our sun. and the heating form which by the way is melting the plastic plate, also takes form similar to our sun" Dr. Tafft took a pair of tongs and pulled out the coin, thus mixing the Two forms back together recreating the relatively harmless Solar X.  
  
"If Megakat Bio-Chemical can find a way to harness and control Solar X, it would be extremely useful to Megakat City and have all the qualities thus earning the title of being an artificial Sun. All this and more is what could be done here at Megakat Bio-Chemical...Thankyou." the Doctor said closing the experiment.  
  
The Audience continued to clap, the press continued to take photos and Chance continued to yawn.  
  
Callie saw him yawning and gently elbowed him in the side "Wake up Chance," she said to him  
  
"I am awake" he mumbled  
  
"Chance?..Chance Furlong?" one of the reporters turned around calling his name.  
  
"Ann?" Chance said back now facing her  
  
"Hi Chance" she said with a smile "How are you?"  
  
"Im doing good, how are you?" he asked a little embarrassed  
  
"Im good...Im good" she said back  
  
There was an awkward silence between them as both kats tried to think of a topic that would not bring up Jake. Chance thought of one  
  
"you know Callie Briggs." Chance said trying to bring her into the conversation  
  
"Yes, I know Callie" Ann answered shaking Callie's paw  
  
There was another awkward silence this one longer than the last  
  
"Callie? can I borrow Chance please for just a sec? Id like to talk to him." Ann asked  
  
"Sure, you guys talk," She agreed "Chance, I'll be over talking to Mayor Manx, just come on over when your through." she said to him and walked over to the Mayor and his party, leaving Chance and Ann alone to talk.  
  
"Listen Chance" Ann started "I was afraid this was going to happen...look, I know I shouldn't have told you how I felt about you, especially when I was dating Jake but, the truth is...I still care for you Chance a lot.."  
  
Chance nodded not quite sure where she was going with this but he was interested. Then something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, something had moved in the shadows of the room, in fact something had moved in every shadow at the same time.  
  
"Wait..." Chance said interrupting her, but his attention was still at the shadows. he stared into the dark corner and finally caught a glimpse of what it was.  
  
"Creeplings!" he loudly whispered  
  
"What?...Creeplings?...Here?" Ann started  
  
"We got to get everyone outa here" Chance said turning back to get Callie  
  
Then suddenly all the lights in the building were shut off and about 100 or so Creeplings pounced form the shadows onto all the guests, with ropes in their claws, they began to tie up everyone. A sheer panic spread across the room, a few reporters including Ann managed to get out of the building, but within minutes all the kats including Chance were tied up on the floor unable to move.  
  
"Callie what's going on?" Mayor Manx asked  
  
"I don't know mayor but were about to find out" Callie answered  
  
A cold wind swept into the room as the main doors widely opened, a dark powerful figure past through and walked slowly across the hard floor, Chance couldn't see who it was due to the darkness of the room.  
  
The dark figure walked over to the podium and the table where the Solar X rested. He picked up the coin and dropped it into Solar X, causing the same reaction as before.  
  
As small as the reaction was because of lack of Solar X it gave off enough light to revile the kats identity.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Chance asked himself seeing the Dark figures identity.  
  
"Very impressive Dr. Tafft" Dark Kat said to the Scientist on the floor. "This research will assist me in more ways than one" Dark Kat continued smiling at the results of the test "Thankyou Dr. Tafft."  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
  
  
Jake was sitting slouched on the couch watching T.V. he had the remote in one paw and his Red Bandana, (still damp form Callie's milk) clutched in the other.  
  
"We Interop this show to bring you important information" the T.V. suddenly sounded then went live to Ann Gora reporting outside Megakat Bio-Chemical.  
  
Jake first saw Ann and was tempted to quickly change the channel, but then saw the chemical plant and decided to listen.  
  
"This is Ann Gora reporting live outside a very darkened Megakat Bio- Chemical plant where an Introduction of Dr. Tafft's Solar X Chemical was over ran by a hundred or so Creeplings, there is an estimated 40 hostages still inside including Mayor Manx and Deputy Mayor Briggs. It is unsure if the Crime lord 'Dark Kat' is behind this invasion but the Enforcers are on their way. Im Ann Gora and I will be keeping you updated on this apparent invasion."  
  
"Holy Kats!!" Jake yelled jumping off the couch and down to the hanger. He raced to his locker and changed from the salvage yard mechanic Jake Clawson, to Razor of the Swat Kats. He jumped into the cockpit of the TurboKat and started the engines.  
  
'Oh Crud' Razor thought, about to take off 'I almost forgot T-Bones gear'  
  
Razor hopped out and grabbed T-Bones G-Suit, mask, and glovatrix, and set it in the back as he climbed back in the drivers seat, he looked down at the Red Bandana still clutched in his paw, and he tied it to his left arm.  
  
"I'll wear you here, for tonight" he said to it "for luck"  
  
He closed the canopy and strapped himself in "Well Turbokat..." he said to the jet, while setting the navigating controls "I haven't done this in a while"  
  
He took off from the salvage yard towards the Bio-Chemical plant. 'Hold on Callie, Hold on Chance' he thought to himself 'Im on my way."  
  
Off in the distance, Razor could see two bright spot lights infront of a dark building, when he got close he could see the would be lighted sign that read Megakat Bio-Chemical and knew he was at the right place. He landed the Turbokat on the roof of the main building, he opened up the canopy exposing himself to the windy night. He slipped on his glovatrix and headed inside, he took out his flashlight and headed down the flight of stairs, it was quiet all he could hear was his feet on the metal steps.  
  
When he got to the introductory hall he tried to feel the walls for a light switch and found one. When he flipped on the lights he found 40 hostage kats on the floor and about 30 Creeplings all armed with stun guns and all staring at him.  
  
"uuuuh...Wrong room" Razor joked and quickly pointed his glovatrix at a group of ticked off Creeplings and fired a net over them. The Creeplings squirmed to dodge the net but soon became entangled within it.  
  
Razor back flipped in order to avoid the blasts from their stun guns and blasted a few creeplings in mid air, The remaining Creeplings were in a line standing against a wall, all firing at Razor and all missing their target. Razor quickly turned the lights off and ran towards them.  
  
Chance could hear his buddy punch, kick and beat the hell out of the Creeplings. A moment later Razor turned the lights back on only for everyone to find that all the Creeplings were on the floor unconscious.  
  
Razor then began to untie the hostages "Go on, get out of here" he said to them.  
  
"Thankyou Swat Kat" they said running out of the building  
  
Razor knelt down to untie Chance and whispered in his ear "Your G-suit and Glovatrix are in the Turbokat on the roof"  
  
"Alright buddy, Thanks" Chance whispered getting up "What's with this?" Chance asked pointing to the Red Bandana tied to Razors arm.  
  
"I'll tell you later, go now, I'll finish untying these kats, then we can go after Dark Kat" Razor planned  
  
Chance ran out of the room and headed for the Turbokat.  
  
Razor scanned the remaining kats and spotted Callie, he walked over to her and untied her, "There you go Ms. Briggs" Razor said still shocked at the Beauty she possessed.  
  
"Thankyou Razor, you saved me" Callie said  
  
"Well..."Razor started grinning at her  
  
She grabbed his paw and gently kissed it "Thankyou Razor" she said again winking at him.  
  
Just then a furious Dark Kat appeared in the empty doorway and saw 30 of his Creeplings unconscious on the floor "The Swat Kats" he bellowed out. he bent down and picked up a Creepling stun gun.  
  
"CALLIE LOOK OUT!!" Razor yelled  
  
Dark Kat without aim raised the gun at Callie but Razor jumped in the way and shot Razor in the back. Saving Callie from the blast.  
  
"RAZOR!!" Callie screamed catching the falling Swat Kat. "You Monster!!" she yelled at Dark Kat.  
  
Dark Kat approached her stopping about 5 feet away "I'm a monster?" he asked "And not this corrupted City? Soon Callie Briggs I will make Megakat City great, City hall will crumble, The Enforcers will be lost, and the Swat Kats dead. There will be one great leader in this world, Ms. Briggs and it will be me. Soon Callie Briggs soon you will see."  
  
Dark Kat turned and put the Solar X back into the plastic case and he took the case with him as he made his exit.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
  
  
"Razor wake up, Please wake up" Callie said talking to the unconscious kat, with tears running down her face, she grabbed his paw and squeezed it tight "Please Wake up" she cried  
  
"Aww crud what happened?" T-Bone asked running over to them  
  
"Dark Kat shot him" Callie explained sobbing "he saved me"  
  
"He'll be okay" T-Bone said "he's just stunned, what happened to Dark Kat?" he asked  
  
"He took the Solar X and left, he's long gone by now" Callie said trying to calm down.  
  
"Okay...you better get home Ms. Briggs, I've got to get him back" T-Bone said trying to calm her.  
  
T-Bone stooped down and picked up Razor and headed to the roof.  
  
"T-Bone?" Callie called to him  
  
"Yes Ms. Briggs" he said turning to her  
  
"If you see a kat named Chance Furlong, tell him im sorry for this evening, and that after I stop by my office, I'll be at home" she said  
  
"Alright Ms. Briggs, If I see him I'll tell him" T-Bone said and left with Razor  
  
Callie looked down to where the fallen Razor lye only moments ago, and on the floor was his Red Bandana she bent down and picked it up, It was a little damp 'hey' she thought and put it up to her nose and smelled the milk it was dampened with "This is Jake's bandana" she whispered to herself in shock. She looked in the doorway where she had last seen the Swat Kats her mouth had dropped "Jake?" she said a little louder "Razor is Jake?" The thought filled her mind trying to think of a reason this could not be true, but she could not find one. 'And T-Bone...' she thought "Chance?" she said to herself.  
  
Callie stood there in the middle of the Introductory Hall holding Jake's Bandana with the true identities of the Swat Kats forever in her mind. She could hear the Turbokat engines rumble as it took off back to the salvage yard.  
  
Razor awoke in the back seat of he Turbokat only moments after they had left the Bio-Chemical plant.  
  
"Are you okay buddy?" T-Bone asked  
  
"yeah...What happened, what time is it, Is Callie okay?" Razor asked  
  
"Dark Kat got away with the Solar X, you saved Callie she's now going back to work and its 9:52pm" T-Bone said Answering Razors questions "have you eaten yet?" he asked  
  
"No.. Why?" Razor answered  
  
"How bout us getting that Tuna Pizza you were talking about this morning?" T-Bone asked his buddy  
  
Razor smiled "Sounds good buddy" he said as the Turbokat changed its course and headed back into the city.  
  
End - Part I 


End file.
